Transformer Prime: Gladiator Games
by 9Tail-Vixen
Summary: It was just a normal day for both Autobots, Decepticons, and Neutrals. Suddenly, they were mysteriously transported to a dimension created by the dreaded Quintessons. Forced to fight for the amusements of this alien race, it is now every mech for themselves. One will stand. Others shall fall. No longer accepting OCs.
1. Rules and Registrations

**Hey-o! This is LadyWhiteStar782 here, and I'm here to introduce you to my latest Transformers Prime: Gladiator Games. In this particular story, anyone's OCs is welcome. We are here to fight and interact with other characters, as well as the canon ones.**

* * *

**The plot of the Gladiator Games is about the Cybertronians, both Autobots, Decepticons, or Neutrals, were mysteriously transported to a dimension created by the dreaded Quintessons. Forced to fight for the amusements of this alien race, it is now every mech for themselves. One will stand. Others shall fall.**

* * *

**Alright, here are some rules. For those interested for their OCs to be a part of this game, please say that you will accept the challenge, and submit your OCs bios as well, either in the review section, or through PM messages. Remember, commissions will close at April 27. Plus, there will be no Mary-Sues (example: daughter of Megatron) or god-modding (example: being powerful than Unicron or Primus) others. We all want this to be a fair fight. However, Techno-organics are welcome. And lastly, if you're OC loses the Games, please don't be extremely angry at me or try to blackmail me. I will report you if you do so.**

* * *

**Alright, ya'll got that so far? Good. Now, here's the bio for your OCs. I would like to have lots of reviews amd PMs. I only got few OCs in, and please dont make me delete this story if we can't get in any more. Also, let's try to get in more Decepticons in.**

**Now, let the Games begin.**

**Designation:**

**Species:**

**Age:**

**Quote:**

**Occupation:**

**Height:**

**Description:**

**Alternate Mode:**

**Faction:**

**Personality:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Fears:**

**Strengths:**

**Weaknesses:**

**Habits:**

**Life Story:**

**Weapons:**

**Special Powers/Abilities:**

***Please list from 1-10**

**Intelligence: **

**Wisdom:**

**Strength:**

**Agility:**

**Stamina: **

**Constitution [how well you can take a hit]: **

**Charisma: **

**Cooperation [how well you work with other people/comrades]:**

**What is your character hoping to accomplish in the Games? What is their goal?:**


	2. Roster

**Welcome back, people! LadyWhiteStar782 here. I am very happy several people have decided to put their OCs here. You're all awesome, and for that, you get hugs and Energon cookies**** So here below is the roster for our Gladiator Games, also introducing "special guests"*winks*. Okay, here we go. Plus, I know Breakdown, Shockwave and Ultra Magnus are missing, but Breakdown is currently deceased, thanks to that damn Silas, and Ultra Magnus and Shockwave hasn't appeared JUST yet. There might be a 49% chance I will *winks***

* * *

**Autobots (canon)**

Optimus Prime

Arcee

Bumblebee

Ratchet

Bulkhead

Wheeljack

Smokescreen

***Here comes a new challenger!***

Jazz

Prowl

Ironhide

Mirage

Grimlock

Jetfire

* * *

**Decepticons (Canon)**

Megatron

Soundwave

Starscream

Dreadwing

Knock Out

Airachnid

***Here comes a new challenger!***

Barricade

Blitzwing

Slipstream

Lockdown

Cyclonus

Skywarp

* * *

**OCs**

**Autobots**

Heaven Prime- BlackFeather101

Thornphase- DuskWolfAtDawn

Steel-(Guest) DecepticonLover

Shadowstalker- Autobot Shadowstalker

Earthquake-Chaoslord680

WinterStorm- Chaoslord680

Darkstorm- Dragonstormgirl

ShadowSlayer- BlackFeather101

Glaive- LadyWhiteStar782

C4- LadyWhiteStar782

Jetpack- (Guest) Brother

**Decepticons**

William D. Ryder- (Guest) DecepticonLover

Raptor- Dragonstormgirl

Spark Bomb- PrincesLeahPrime

Nova- Blackfeather

Machina-LadyWhiteStar782

:3- LadyWhiteStar782

Oberon- LadyWhiteStar782

Cybersniper- (Guest) Brother

**Neutral**

Forge- PrincesLeahPrime

Eridanus Majoris- LadyWhiteStar782

Arsenal- LadyWhiteStar782

* * *

**Woo! Now that we have the roster, let us proceed to the Games!**


End file.
